Hunter Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1998–1999, 2007– | first = March 27, 1998 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson/Robinson | alias = | born = | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Adriana Ximenez | romances = Brittany Ashton | father = Razor Jerome | mother = Savanna Hunter | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Nicholas Grayson (2006–2008) | stepmother = Amelia Kane (1991–1994) Lorie Drake (2001–2003, 2005–2014) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Quentin Grayson Rome Grayson | halfsisters = Zoe Grayson | sons = Maurice Grayson | daughters = Savanna Grayson | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Jesse Hunter | grandmothers = Bernadette Jerome Wendy Hunter | nephews = Wyatt Grayson | nieces = Maxine Grayson Jordan Grayson Teagan Rayburn | uncles = Maurice Hunter Nicholas Grayson | aunts = Vicki Porter Vivian Winters | cousins = Nikki Grayson Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson Cordelia Porter Wendy Hunter Joey Grayson Grayson Porter Spencer Winters Charlie Ashton Marina Grayson | relatives = Nettie Robinson Whitney Fox Veronica D'Angelo Ivory Drayton }} Hunter Jesse Grayson is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Hunter is the son of Razor Jerome and Savanna Hunter born in February 1989 and stolen shortly after birth by Luther Boudreau who believes he is his father. As Nick and Savanna are set to marry, she is forced to choose between her son and a life with Nick and she chooses the later. Hunter is introduced onscreen in early 1998 when Savanna sends him to Jericho City to live with Razor and Nick as she battles cancer. Storylines 1998–1999 In 1998, Hunter comes to Jericho City to visit live with his father, Razor Jerome. In 1998, Hunter returns to Jericho City to live with Nick. To make him feel more at home, Nick throws Hunter a birthday party which Savanna was forced to cancel when she sent him to live with Nick. In July 1998, Hunter runs away after he overhears Terence saying his mother has cancer. 2007– The 18 year old Hunter comes back to Jericho City in May 2007 just after he graduates from high school. Hunter decides to move in with Nick and attend college in Jericho City instead of England. Nick tries to comfort a distraught Hunter when he confides in him about Savanna's cancer diagnosis but Hunter quickly realizes that Nick knows about his mother's illness. Nick admits that when Savanna first sent Hunter back Jericho in 1998, she was undergoing chemotherapy and wanted to protect Hunter from it. Development Creation and background Hunter is born on February 7, 1989 at General Hospital in Jericho City to Savanna Hunter during a blackout caused by a blizzard. At the time, Savanna is engaged to Nicholas Grayson and claims her father to be her abusive ex-boyfriend, Luther Boudreau. Before the power is restored at the hospital, Hunter is abducted from the hospital. At Nick and Savanna's engagement party, Luther crashes the party to reveal that he has Hunter and threatens to reveal Hunter's true paternity unless she leaves Nick at the altar. Personality Relationships References External links Category:1989 births Category:Characters introduced in 1998 Category:Grayson family Category:Robinson family